Out of the Coffin (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: Angel is made Vampire Sheriff of Los Angeles after vampires "Come out of the Coffin". ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the ideas presented in it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Out of the Coffin

 **Summary:**

After vampires unite & go public they try to gain rights they have to deal with various persecutions. When Conner is discovered to have vampire parents he is kicked out of school & the only job he can get is working for Angel, the Vampire Sheriff of Los Angeles. Conner goes to work for him. **WARNING:** Spanking, Yaoi, AU Multi Xover (vampire species from various franchises), OCs

 **Species from:** True Blood, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Underworld, Blade, Buffy/Angel, Hellsing, Rosario + Vampire, ect

###

 **Chapter One**

Conner glared daggers at the door as he waited for the dark creature who would come at any moment. The horrible abomination that was... A LAWYER! Conner just barely stopped himself from snorting in amusement at his own lame joke. It be a lot funnier in context if other people knew about the evil law firm that consisted mostly of demons for clients and that had tried to destroy the world.

All joking aside Conner was a little worried what the lawyer might have found. His parents recently told him he was adopted, which he knew but he hadn't known they were aware of that fact. Ever since that incident when he got hit by a car and walked away without a scratch his parents had been trying to track down his birth parents for answers.

Conner only learned what those answers were a year ago, but still hadn't told his parents. How could he? He found out that his entire life was a lie, and not in the same way many kids feel when they find out their adopted. No his life was literally a lie. Conner and all the people he thought were his lifelong family and friends were magically imprinted with memories of him growing up. In reality he'd been raised in a demon dimension and was a horribly traumatized and tormented soul. His birth father fixed that, made a deal with the devil to rewrite Conner's history. Gave him a nice happy childhood with loving parents and even a younger sister. He'd been kind of shocked when the old memories mixed in with the new. It gave him bad ass warrior abilities but for the most part he tried to repress his other life. He had been really messed up then, hurt people, but in this life he was good. He graduated top of his class, having practically everything known to man downloaded in his head but he actually remembered reading a lot as a kid and enjoying learning because he was a big geek. He was the captain of the soccer team and remembered how hard he worked for that. He remember falling off a horse when his dad took him to a fair when he was six, scrapping his knee only made him even more determined to be a cowboy. He had a really great life and didn't want the hell he actually lived through to interfere with it.

He just couldn't figure why, in his perfect life, was he adopted? Wouldn't that just cause a lot of problems in hiding his identity? What if he never regained the memories of his old self?

There was a knock on the door and Conner jumped up to answer it, terrified what the lawyer might have found. He nearly went into full blown panic mode when Conner saw who it was at the door. Angel, the souless with a soul, champion of mankind... his birth father.

"What the hell are you going here!?" Conner hissed

"Damage control" Angel assured, nodding at the nicely dressed man behind him, the lawyer his parents hired "Mind telling your parents we're here"

Conner hesitantly nodded before fetching them. They all gathering in the living room with Conner rapidly tapping his foot do to nerves. Then Angel did something completely unexpected.

"This isn't going to to be easy for you to hear" said Angel "but I'd like to get it out as fast as possible, like a bandaid, so please save the questions until after as everything I have to say will be completely shocking and life shattering" he shrugged "My name is Angel. I'm Conner's biological father and I'm here because I found the detectives your lawyer hired stoking me... now this is the hardest bit so please keep calm... I'm a vampire"

Conner's heart stopped in his chest, not a single beat occurred for what felt like hours in silence. His parents were just as shocked as himself but probably for a different reason. Conner already knew his birth parents were vampires. He was just shocked Angel thought telling his parents this was in any way 'damage control'.

"Is..." mom tried to gather herself, not able to stop herself from asking a question despite common courtesy "Is that why you had to give Conner up?"

"Yes but not for the reason your hoping. I was already a vampire for over 200 years before Connor was born, and his mother was older then that. The thing was... Conner is very special. My species of vampire is not actually capable of having children... Conner's mom, birth mom, died well, well giving birth. Her body just wasn't capable of doing that anymore. As for Connor himself, you don't have to worry about him growing fangs or anything. The reason I had to give him up was because he was too human to survive in our world. One of my friends... talked me into giving him up because Conner was in danger living with us. He was small and frail and appeared completely human. He doesn't even need blood to survive thankfully. We thought the vampirism virus hadn't effected him like how diseases sometimes don't pass from parent to child so in the end it seemed best to let him grow up in the human world where he would be safe. However it seems the virus merely mutated but like I said you don't have to worry about him growing fangs or anything. That would have been one of the first things to happen if it was going to. Conner just has a few enhanced abilities and likely a longer lifespan but for the most part he is human" that was a greatly simplified version of the chain of events. It even made it seem that Connor really was given this happy new life as a baby instead of few short years ago.

"There's more too it then that" The lawyer interrupt and Angel sighed

"You obviously don't remember me but I used to be in charge of one of the firms you visited. Conner saw me and, well, smelled him. He pestered me for a few weeks before I finally told him who I was. My senses are a lot higher so I recognized my son the moment I saw him regardless how long it been. He's been visiting me occasionally since then"

Conner flinched at the expressions on his parents faces. His dad looked right at him "You knew this whole time and still let us hire a detective agency?" he glared

Thankfully Angel came to the rescue "Would YOU tell your parents you were the child of monsters?"

Mom's eyes widened as she grabbed Conner into a hug "Baby we love you. You shouldn't be scared to tell us anything"

Dad sighed and ruffled Conner's hair "Of course we love you no matter what" then whacked him upside the head "which is all the more reason not to hide important things like this from us before I spend a few thousand dollars" he scolded. He shook his head a bit "Honestly though son we suspected their might be something... other worldly about you long before that. Then the vampires coming out in public didn't exactly stop those thoughts. We were actually thinking you were turned or something and just didn't tell us but we were hoping you might have just gotten something from your birth parents but..."

Angel spoke up "I know the situation is a lot odder but I can assure you it's a thousand times better then if he had been turned. Connor's unique biology just gives him a few perks but none of or weaknesses, not even the need for blood"

Dad looked at Conner a moment and Conner immediately reminded "Dad I don't even like my steaks rare, do you really think I could run around eating people?"

Dad shook his head before smirking "Course not"

"Unfortunately" the lawyer "This does complicate things"

Dad blinked "How so?"

"Well California has past a law forbidding vampires from attending their schools, including universities"

Conner's eyes grew wide "But I'm not a real vampire!"

"That would have to be debated in a court of law but something like that could take years, during which you would not be allowed to complete your schooling. It be easier if you just transferred to a vampire friendly state. With your grades you could get accepted anywhere you like"

Conner went back to glaring at Angel. Well the vampire's plan did work, Conner's parents did accept him and were currently defending him against the lawyer, but it seems to have backfired a bit as well.

###

 **Meanwhile, LA Police Department**

"Soulless, dispite vampires being famous for it there is actually only one bread of vampire that is truly soulless. They are the children of Dracula, I know the character from a lot of overdone books and movies, but the real Dracula? He is a first generation vampire, which basically makes him an all powerful god. He was cursed by his father, an unnamed devil. Not THE devil as there's no proof he actually exist but devils aren't really a person they're a species with thousands of different races. Dracula's father and by extension most vampires, come from a race of devils that have a nasty habit of eating people's souls. The body of their victim becomes a mindless husk that slowly decays into nothing but a skeleton, and even then it still walks around obeying its master's will. Charming isn't it?" Smiled the vampire looking at the rows of police officers who were forced to take this lecture. The vampire looked to be in his late 20s with bleach blond hair, a slender build, and classic pretty boy features. He was insisting everyone call him 'Spike' like some punk "Dracula's father cursed his son as a way of feeding himself. Whoever Dracula turned and whoever they turned, and so on and so forth, would have their soul ripped out and a demon would slip in. Not just any old demon but one loyal to Dracula's father. A Sin Demon, not to be confused with mortal demons or beast demons or elemental demons. Despite what your local church tells you not all demons are evil. Mortal demon, although often can't die of old age so whoever decided to call them that is a bloody idiot, are often decent folk. They're what you human lump together. Creatures like Succubus, trolls, gnomes. Just monsters really that have no connection to real demons but your all a bunch of racist sods so who cares. Then you got your real demons in the element form. They're not as friendly as your average elemental but you know there good people as long as you don't insult their honor. They got a bloody hard on for all that honor crap. And no what they consider honorable don't mesh with humans but despite what you Americans think even amongst your own species you can't agree on what honor or morality is. Then you got your Beast demons. They're tricky but still not a bad lot. They're the souls of mortal creatures, animals AND humans, that got lost in the space between life and death. Their souls were altered after hundreds of years and they became sentient creatures. Even learned how to build themselves a new body made out of solid energy instead of atoms. Still works and feels an awful lot like a normal body though, I suggest giving it a try as they can be wild little buggers in the sack. They are demons but usually they are far more ethical then humans, they are what nature intended them to be. Chaotic, yes, but not evil. Then you got your Sin Demons... they are evil. They were created by any particularly horrible thought you had. Ever want to cheat on your wife, ever want to kill someone? Ever been too prideful, lustful, greedy, vengeful, or down right lazy? There's a reason you've been warned against the seven deadly sins. Just thinking about it isn't enough, you've got to be obsessed with it consumed by it and then your thoughts give birth to your own personal demon. One that will naw at you until they take you. Then they'll move on. Find a perfectly normal bloke and corrupt him to. Not just for kicks mind you, though largely for them. They feed off the emotions they are created from, and it's also how they breed they poor buggers. They can't even fuck like normal people. No wonder their all evil. Sin demons are often used as lackeys by devils, the particularly unfriendly kind. These are the kind of demons that exist in the soulless. You see one you don't arrest it, you don't try to reason with it, you kill it. Because believe you me it sees you and gets away it will do everything it can to make your life hell, normally by eating your loved ones. The Soulless are the type of vampire the legends are based on. As I said most vamps are descent people. They get rowdy sometimes but they just feel emotions more intensely then any of you dimwitted creatures could ever understand.

"I'm here to train you on behalf of the Vampire Sheriff of this town. We got a deal with your mayor that we handle the monsters well you handle the domestic shit but the man's clever, and I don't usually say that about politicians. He realizes that our departments will clash sometimes. So here's how it's going to go. I teach you about monsters. First lesson being that your parents lied to you. Their are things that go bump in the night. Things that live under children's beds and hide in their closests. Don't go scarring your kids now cause most of them are harmless. They've been living there long before you lot stole their land and built a house on it. They don't bother you and you don't bother them, it's a system that's work for the last few thousand years so don't get all nerves just cause your in the loop now... I will teach you how to recognize a good monster from the bad and how to defend yourself from the ones that are as mortally confused as humans. You'll learn the different species of vampires and the protocols your mayor has for them. If a vampire, or any monster really, breaks the law in this town you give them to us and we'll deal with it. We're your supernatural police force. You kill one and it isn't a soulless or something just as bad then you better run, cause I'll likely rip your guts out and stuff them back in through your throat. Monsters are real mate, either learn to deal with it or find yourself another planet to live on"

###

 **Back at Conner's House**

Once the lawyer had left Conner's parents, adoptive parents, invited Angel to dinner where he was slowly nursing a glass of red white well well they ate and talked about disturbingly normal things with that vampiric twist.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Arthur, Conner's real errr adoptive father

"Oh" Angel blinked "Well I'm the vampire Sheriff of Los Angeles. It's like being a normal Sheriff... but for vampires" he said ackwardly

"How do you get funding for that?"

"Well it used to be Vampires stayed off the grid and they would pay taxes to the vampire governments to keep them that way. The money would be used to protect them, enforce Vampiric laws, and fund vampire companies. Now that vampires are... 'Out of the Coffin'," he reluctantly said. However much he hated the stereotype about coffins that's what everyone, including the vampires focusing on maintaining and promoting tolerance for their all vampires, called the movement of going public "Vampires are expected to start paying taxes to the human governments as well. If they did that all their money would be spent on Taxes with literally nothing left for themselves so I talked to the mayor, explained the problem, and he agreed to fund my agency. He folded us into the human police force, but kept us a separate department. We agree to play by their rules and they agreed to play by our. Most Vampire Sheriffs didn't do anything like that and keep them selves at a distance from the human police, usually not even announcing themselves publicly as the Sheriff. This means a lot of vampires are being driven to poverty which increases the need for covens as a support system and causing a bigger rift between vampires and Humans. What I did makes things a lot easier on the vampires in my jurisdiction as the human government is taking full responsibility for everything the American Vampire Association did so they no longer have to pay them taxes. So that this won't cause a problem with the American Vampire Association the city gives them a small amount of money based on how many vampire citizens they have. The city didn't even have to raise taxes to do this because they are using the combined taxes they collect from all it's residents, human and vampire. I've also convinced the other species of supernatural beings to start paying taxes to the city and even federal in exchange for all the services my department offers. Normally they don't give money to a Vampire Sheriff because they have their own laws and customs but we all kind of merged departments in my city. Our head of legal, Charles Gunn, as been working alongside other cultures to make it a smooth transition. By working together we can help a lot of people, of all kinds, but again it's not something most Vampire Sheriff's are willing to do nor other beings as they don't usually associate with each other. LA has always had a lot of mingling between the various Supernaturals as well as a lot of humans if you can believe it. It wasn't that hard to convince the various clans to accept the resources of the city provided they respect their traditions and laws"

Clara forced a smile "Sounds like a lot of work"

Angel replied "It can be but I like to think we're doing some good"

Conner decided to speak up "I was actually thinking of joining Angel after I finish college"

Every adult at the table immediately said "No"

Conner glared at them all resentfully.

Angel sighed "Conner, we've been over this. What I do is dangerous. I don't want you to have anything to do with my messed up world. Just... focus on school and become a Doctor like your parents want"

"And how am I supposed to become a Doctor if they won't even let me finish school?" Conner glared "Who would give me a job? If I work for you I would work in legal or something, I'm great at research. I could help there! Just hire me as an intern"

"No!" Angel glared "I'm not going to risk..." he hesitantly looked at Conner's adoptive parents who were watching the exchange then back at Conner "I just want you to have a normal life"

"Vampires are out and none of the other... 'beings' can stay out of public knowledge for much longer. A lot of people know about them already. This IS the new normal!... I just want to be an intern. I need something to do until I can get the college thing settled"

Angel groaned looking over at Conner's parents "Back me up here?"

###

 **At the Vampire Sheriff's department**

Shuichi was busying himself as he worked on the filing at the front desk. This police station used to be a hotel that the vampire Angel worked at when he was hunting down bad guys as a private investigator. The hotel had been renovated by the city. Most of the floors had their doors replaced by metal bars for the hotel rooms and the windows were all filled in with brick. Ruins were carved into the walls to keep every type of monster from getting out of the cell. The second floor still had the normal layout of a hotel and was used as offices as well as apartments for the deputies of the department. They didn't have many people working here right now as they were just settling up but Angle was looking through applications from various supernatural entities... as well as a few from fang bangers that he just flat out ignored.

Shuichi had been one of the lucky ones who got hired on. He was a Fae vampire, one of the rare breads that could still walk in sunlight although it was kind of embarrassing to do so. Fae vampires sort of... kind of... sparkled when exposed to direct sunlight. Sparkled like the bloody pixies they were descended from. They were fairy folk, creatures of light reborn through darkness. Shuichi's bread of Vampire was known for their bewitching good looks and embarrassing Sparkly skin. There were a few other vampires here of all different species, a pretty odd coven seeing as Vampires usually stick to their own kind.

"So how'd it... Conner?" Shuichi looked up to see Charles Gunn greeting Angel and a... honestly Shuichi didn't know what the boy was as he didn't smell like anything he ever encountered

Gunn blinked seeing the kid walk in with a big smile on his face yet he was carrying a large box of his stuff and Angel was rolling in a big suitcase.

"Hey Gunn" Conner smiled "I'm going to be living here for a while"

"Oh... congratulations?" Gunn blinked not understanding why the boy was so happy. It looked like he just got kicked out of his house.

Angel explained "Conner convinced his parents to let him work here as an intern"

"Oh..." Gunn blinked "So his parents are cool with him monster hunting?"

"No" Angel shook his head "He'll just help with research, nothing else"

"Well, who says they have to know?"

"I don't WANT him involved in anything else" Angel clarified

"Gotcha"

"Mister Angel!" Shuichi called from the reception desk "The Chief of Police wants you to call him back as soon as possible... he didn't sound too happy"

###

"That went a tad... horrificly" Angel groaned a few hours later after he finally got off the phone. He was busy rubbing his head as Spike passed his office.

"Yeah well you should have sent someone else" Spike practically song as he kept walking.

Angel got out of his desk and chased after him "We are trying to build a relationship between our departments... did you really threaten to kill them?"

"Weeeeell just a little bit" Spike grinned

"I've just spent god knows how many hours trying to assure the chief of police we weren't going to run around killing his officers. Now that we're public we have to handle the situation more delicately. We have to play politics. This lecture was supposed to help with that instead you spent half the time insulting or outright threatening them"

"Reeeeeally should have sent someone else"

"Spike!"

"You knew exactly what was going to happen the moment you sent me so stop pretending that you didn't" Spike glared

"Who the hell else was I supposed to send? Illyria, she'd likely would have killed them without anyone to hold her back! and Gunn is still adjusting to being a werepanther" Gunn got bit during the whole 'stopping-the-apocalypse' thing

"He's still got all that lawyer shit in his head" Spike insisted "He could have handled it"

"I needed you to act mature just once in your life"

"Oh come off it!"

"Is this a bad time?" A voice forced them both to stop in their tracks.

They looked over at the blonde standing at the doorway and both whispered "Buffy"

The stood in awkward silence until Angel spoke "I heard you were working for the vampires"

"You're one to talk" Buffy huffed "Besides I'm not 'working for them', I'm policing them"

"But they're funding you?" Angel pointed out

"I'm funding me" She was adamant "I got the Authority to give me a seat on their council. We will be collecting taxes from all the vampire covens to fund ourselves and use that money to pay for the upkeep of the Watchers Tower. A Slayer will be working beside the vampire Sheriff and enforcing the laws the Slayers help create"

"Okay so you're actually... extorting the vampires?"

Buffy smirked "More or less" she sighed "I'm actually here to assign your Sheriff department a slayer"

"Oh goody" Spike grunted "Couldn't just stop for a social call, see how the guy who sacrificed his life for you is doing"

"Don't start" Angel groaned "So... are you our new slayer?"

"N-no, I... I'm the one with the seat on the Council. I have to delegate the Slayers"

"Oh..."

"This treaty wasn't easy to get. If it didn't work out Slayers would have gone to war with every Vampire species on the planet. Now I'm all for kicking some Vampire ass but most of the species aren't soulless monsters. Vampires are public now and aren't afraid to let the war spill into the streets. They would have used sympathy to get humans to act as Canon fodder. The Authority straight up threatened me with that! This way Slayers get to still protect humans from the vamps and we even get a permanent say in how the Authority is run"

Angel have a humorless laugh "I'm just thinking about how you reacted when you learned I was working for Wolfram and Hart"

"That's completely different! They were an organization of evil-"

"Lawyers?"

"Monsters bent on destroying the planet! If I'd known you were using it as an excuse to play James Bond I-"

"Would have been even more pissed?" Angel eyed "I'm just giving you fair warning. When you sign up with the devil, no matter what your intentions are, your soul comes out a little darker"

"I can handle it" Buffy glared

"I don't doubt that you can"

"What about you? You're working as their Sheriff of Los Angeles?"

"That's different, the authority isn't giving me a choice. Just because these vampires have souls doesn't make them good people. They are still cursed. They can't control themselves any better then a soulless and have no regard for human life"

"Which is why they need a sheriff"

"Sorry Buffy, we're the puppets not the other way around"

Spike interrupted "So who you got for us?"

"Who do you want?" Buffy asked

"Faith" Angel said without hesitation

"Faith?..." Buffy stared

"It's best to work with someone you know" Angel assured as an awkward silence swept back in.

###

 **Antarctica**

Alucard, as he was calling himself these days, yawned as the 'vampires' squabbled amongst each other. Most of them were the children of his older sister Lilith. 'Second Generation' they liked to call themselves. They were all still so patheticly weak. Alucard realized Seras was technically one of them but at least she was interesting. She was the first progeny he had in hundreds of years. Most people he tried to turn became mindless, literally soulless, beast. He spent a good portion of his youth hunting them down and killing them. He even helped create the first vampire slayer, manipulating a bunch of old mages and showing them what to do, but Slayers usually died before they could do anything significant. This newest slayer was interesting though, expanding the magic of his spell to create an army of her kind. She had lived far longer then most as well. She was actually getting close to thirty, although she still looked young. Slayers remained in their prime until they reached a hundred. Then they'd drop dead for no apparent reason. Although Alucard doubted she knew any of that. Slayers were usually axed off before they hit 17.

Not like it mattered. Alucard had grown bord with the slayers, bord of killing soulless, bored or dealing with the petty squabbles of his and his sister's children. He was bored. So bored that he once tried ruling the soulless and slaughtering thousands right beside them. Even playing the villain grew tiring. Few things interested him now. Seras was one of them. He turned her, the only reason she became a true vampire instead of a soulless was because she was a virgin up until she died. Curses always have some loophole Alucard had discovered. There was another at this table that he turned long ago, Sebastian Von Dracula. He was the first person Alucard ever turned that didn't loose his soul and so Alucard gave the boy his name, adopting him as his son. Of course little 'Dracula' had been turned during Alucard's little 'king of the soulless' phase so the boy didn't grow up in the best environment. Dracula had been a gypsy in his mortal life and was very skilled with magic. Better yet all those he turned retained their souls and we're not infected by a demon. They could even have children naturally and not only through turning. From what Alucard had heard little Dracula had tried to turn the Slayer into a Vampire, that would have been interesting, but after she rejected him he left town without a fuss. He was a dignified child after all and didn't shame himself after being rejected. Of course the Slayer seemed to think she managed to kill a second generation vampire with a stake, cute, and was rather shocked Dracula was still alive. Also was rather embarrassed to learn he was not a soulless and genuinely offered her immortality with no strings attached... apart from being the boy's latest girlfriend. Alucard shook his head. That boy loved to play the stage too much and had a large harem of girls in his coven. Dracula thoroughly enjoyed his life as a vampire... Seras did not. Her struggle to retain her humanity often caused Alucard to laugh... and worry. She was the first real connection he had with someone in a long time... his daughter. Dracula was in that phase were he wanted to live his own life and barely ever talked to his vampiric father. He had his own coven now and suddenly that made him a man... maybe Alucard could make Seras attend these meetings in his stead? He was old and bored enough as it was. Such interesting things had been happening these last few decades but still the world was so boring. Vampires were known to the world, trying to live with humans as 'equals'. Nothing like this had ever happened before but it consisted of board meetings and political campaigns.

Alucard considered ordering them to declare war on humanity just so something fun would happen but he doubted the Hellsing line would let him. Doctor Hellsing had been a cruel man and spared his life. He placed a seal on him that locked his power away and forced him to obey his line. Alucard's powers could only be used with permission... which did make things more interesting. He could have removed the seal long ago if he wanted but he was just so BOOOOOORED! He was hoping something interesting would happen working for the Hellsing descendents. It did provide him with occasional entertainment... and had lead to Seras. He originally turned her to see what the newest Hellsing would do. Integra Hellsing was fun to play with but she didn't rise to the bait. She didn't even try to kill Alucard's progeny like he thought she would but instead trained the girl to be used as another weapon against monsters. Integra could be very interesting. Not loo long ago the Hellsings controlled the watchers and therefore the slayers from the shadows. When the watchers were killed and the spell expanded the Slayers started policing themselves. Still Integra was able to regain control by acting as their supernatural consultant and helped negotiate the Slayers into a seat of power on the Vampire Authority's Council. She was able to do the later through Alucard. He was a first generation vampire after all and so the lower vampires considered him a god. Unfortunately she had been making him go to all the meetings, making him accept a seat on the Vampire Authority. She thought this would give them a means of controlling the vampires instead of wasting time exterminating them. An interesting idea, as there was no true way to kill all vampires, something new and never before been done, but the meetings themselves were boring. It was filled with rituals and bureaucracy, all meaningless. Maybe if he started killing the other council members they would become more entertaining? But he'd been ordered not to unless they posed a threat to humanities interest. It was better to control the leaders of the various vampire species then execute them and let the subordinates run wild. Maybe he could think of something else to amuse himself?

Alucard looked outside the window. The way the planet they lived on was tilted and it's orbit around the sun made it so that it was always night here at the bottom of the world. Still this city on a frozen continent wasn't very popular to live on due to their food source having a hard time surviving down here. All the blood was imported and cold, not nearly as appealing as fresh. Outside he could see the hundreds of moons that orbited the planet. The lycans must be having a field day under such a rare sky. True most of the moons seemed to be the size of golf balls due to how far away they were but some took up a fifth of the sky. Only the closer moons could effect the werewolves enough to force them to transform and one of those only passedby once a month. Still the more moons in the sky, no matter how far away, amplified the lycans strength...

This world was a game but the board had changed without anyone telling them. Alucard appeared to be the only player left. Many of the pieces in this room mistook themselves for players but were hardly on Alucard's level. Maybe it was time to bring in an actual opponent? A teethy smile stretched across Alucard's face. If things didn't start getting interesting he'd have to create his own fun.

###

 **A/N:**

AU, This planet is not Earth, Earth is somewhere else on the other side of the Galaxy. This Planet is called "Yokai".

This is a multi-Xover, meaning multiple franchises (in this case all of them) take place in this universe. Although you might not see them in this story many of my crossovers connect as part of the same universe. Please read my fic ' **Paradox Unleashed Chapter Zero** ' to get a better understanding of the universe itself. That is pretty boring as it is just an explanation of the universe.


	2. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
